myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Some Stuff i will do blogs in this wiki in the future!
Well sigh yes, if it works well quite well to you Carson? Quite weird, this is only well uh sigh well Ten stuff i plan well eh tho now now oh well well it is in blogs uhe eh yes that so is it.... As i said, ehem.... If it is ok to ya dude? Here they is: 1: The Parts for "The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie!" (The Movie Should not be the full list, do not worry, i read ah a transcript ya know if i am unsure yes what the characters say btw ok?....) 2: Other parts of other parodies i make! 3: The Adventures of Steve and Carson! 4: Some episodes i make for the five YouTubers since i like to see them team up tho!.... 5: Edit some character's voices since ya may not know voice actors so much but do not worry i remind you how the eh voices is sounds like other characters so cool i do remind?.... 6: A movie about animals in the forest, it btw called "SimAnimals" And yes, it is a game, i wanted to do a show of it and it will be about a squirrel and a bear who is best friends and a magic hand who is like the third hero of the movie since the squirrel and bear seems to be the main heroes too so yes?.... 7:Y7/. (Ya know what i mean?).... A show based on the movie, since yes why not? It is an anime, an anime means.... Yes sigh well, why not? It means Japanese Animation and i have it on Nintendo so yes it looks like the animals is in Japanese Animation tho in the movie yes the movie is in CGI Is means Computer Animation since they have a PlayStation Version too if i am not mistaken?.... Anyway yes sigh.... Well sigh is it ok? It is kinda kid friendly.... And but.... And yeah, idk much, but ok always anyways there is an evil owl and he will be dead in the last episode well the last episode will be so decided by me how much seasons it will be tho or episodes yeah so anyway?.... 8: Video Game Characters singing various songs! 9: So.... So yes, well sigh also this.... Well ok sigh it is that i mix different yes differnt cartoon characters into a character that reminds me all of them! Well with other words: A character that reminds me of them and yes it is my opinion how they make him! XD So ok, or her! XD!.... And 10: And 10 says:.... '_' Well ok then man, i do top ten things too tho i guess it is for characters hm yeah they do a list from cartoons the characters are yes as i said Cartoon Characters means animated in any kind but yes anyway this is my list! Carson, ah ya like my ideas? This tho is ok or? :DD Category:Blog posts